In mounting apparatus for wire-connecting electrodes on a semiconductor die and electrodes on a substrate, a BH moving device is used to move a bonding head (BH) in the X and Y directions (orthogonal to each other in a horizontal plane). Also, in some wire bonding apparatuses, a stage moving device or the like is used to move a bonding stage for sucking a wafer thereon in the XY directions. In such apparatuses, devices are often used that use, for example, a ball screw or a voice coil motor to move the BH or the stage in the XY directions.
In contrast, methods of using a linear motor to move a stage in the XY directions have recently been proposed (see Patent document 1, for example). In the stage apparatus described in Patent document 1, a mover of a linear motor is attached to a stage arranged to slide back-and-forth on a work placement table, while a stator of the linear motor is fixed to a secondary pedestal different from the work placement table, the secondary pedestal being arranged to receive a reaction force applied to the stator when the stage is moved by the linear motor, so that vibrations during movement of the stage cannot be transmitted to the work placement table, resulting in proposing a method of reducing vibrations of the work during processing for improvement in the processing accuracy.
There is also proposed a paste applying apparatus arranged to apply paste for bonding of electronic components on the surface of a substrate, the apparatus including two Y-axis moving devices arranged on a pedestal, two support members arranged to be moved by the Y-axis moving devices in the Y direction, X-axis moving devices attached to the respective support members, and multiple application heads attached to the X-axis moving devices, in which application patterns different among the heads for each of the support members are drawn (see FIG. 1 in Patent document 2, for example).